


It Matches Your Eyes

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Could you maybe write something like dean buying a new tie for cas and being super nervous about which one to pick so he asks sam for help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Matches Your Eyes

                                                            

 

Sam looked up from his laptop to find Dean entering the room and then promptly leaving again. He’d been coming in and leaving over and over again all day and it was clear he wanted something but was either too afraid or too embarrassed to ask.

After about the fifth time, Sam closed his laptop and folded his arms, like a parent scolding a child. “What do you want, Dean?” He said just as Dean turned to leave again.

Dean stopped where he was and then spun around. He shrugged. “I need to go tie shopping.”

Sam deadpanned. “Tie shopping.”

“Yep.”

Sam shrugged. “So go. You’re the one with the car.”

“No, you see, it’s not that simple.” Dean said, taking a step toward his brother. “I can’t just go pick up a tie. I need someone to bounce ideas off of. Get some feedback.”

“And you can’t take Cas because…?”

“Because Cas doesn’t understand fashion.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I’m gonna level with you.” Dean said, sitting down at the table across from Sam. He hesitated. “The tie’s for Cas.”

“Oh?” Sam grinned. “What’s the occasion, Dean?”

Dean glared. “There’s no… you don’t need an occasion to… oh, just get in the damn car.” He stood and stalked off. “And wipe that stupid smirk off your stupid face.” He yelled as he walked away.

Sam chuckled and followed him, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair.

Dean spent the entire car ride trying to justify himself. Sam was at a loss as to why Dean felt the need to do so after he and Cas had been an item for so long. Some guys bought their boyfriends and girlfriends roses, and Dean got his… a tie. Okay, so for a random gift, it was a little odd. But, knowing what he did about Cas, it would probably mean more to him than anything and he would wear it every day.

As they pulled up to the building and Dean parked, he turned to Sam and stuck a finger in his face. “No smart ass comments.” He said. “We’re just two dudes looking for a tie and that’s it.”

“Unclench your ass, Dean.” Sam said, stepping out of the car. “No one is judging you for buying presents for your boyfriend. Let’s hurry so we can get back. I was in the middle of something.”

Dean sat in his seat, somewhat stunned, before following Sam into the store. Once they staved off the snooty store clerk, they made their way to the back where all the ties were stored. And dear god were there a lot.

Dean made a beeline for the blue ones.

Cas had only ever worn two ties. The first solid blue one, and the one he had now with white and blue stripes. So, he really didn’t need a new blue tie, but blue was going to be the best, especially if Cas was going to wear it all the time, because it matched his eyes.

And, yes, Dean wanted it to match his eyes. Dean wasn’t going to mention that, of course.

Sam stepped up behind him, a knowing smile on his face. “So, blue.” He said. “Now we just have to figure out which blue and we can go home.”

Dean glared at him and then looked back down at the ties. “What about this one?” He asked, holding up a shiny bright blue tie.

“Dean, that hurts to look at. It’ll blind everyone within a ten foot radius.”

“Fine.” Dean said, trying not to look offended that his taste had been put into question. “What about this?”

The tie was blue with random purple spots.

Sam wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

They were at it for longer than was absolutely necessary when picking out a tie. The store clerk followed them around, folding ties after they’d messed up the displays. He was clearly annoyed with the two giant men who’d come in and disrupted his perfect order, but they were the only ones there and he wasn’t going to make a sale by getting angry.

“Wait, I got it.” Sam said, picking up one of the ties.

Of course it was plaid. Of course. Not that it was ugly. The color was actually nice, shiny with different shades of blue in a criss cross pattern, but leave it to Sam to pick out something plaid.

“I dunno, Sam.” Dean said, taking the tie from him and inspecting it.

“Plaid is kind of our thing.” Sam shrugged.

“It’s your thing.” Dean corrected.

“Don’t act like you don’t wear plaid.” Sam folded his arms. “Come on, the tie is perfect. Cas can get some variety in his tie collection.”

“It doesn’t look too bad.” Dean said, further inspecting the tie. “Okay, we can get this one. And, fuck you, I want the shiny one too.” He picked it up on his way to the counter to pay, Sam rolling his eyes and following him.

~.~.~

“Where were you?”

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean clutched his heart.

They’d turned off the lights, as one does when leaving their house. But an angel doesn’t need light, which meant he’d been standing in the dark just waiting for them. Dean was going to have to try and explain that one. Cas wasn’t going to understand, but at least next time he would probably turn the lights on.

Sam stepped over to the table and picked up his laptop, heading to his room in order to stay out of the sexually awkward situation that was about to happen.

He supported his brother in everything he did, including Cas, but this was not something he was going to stick around for. Let them make out on their own time.

Dean lifted the shopping bag. “We went to pick something up.”

“Oh.” Cas said, smiling slightly. “So what movie would you like to watch tonight?”

Cas was now “pop culture savvy”, but knowing a reference and actually seeing it firsthand were two different things. They’d whipped through all of Dean’s favorites rather quickly and were onto Sam’s, using this as great date night ideas.

“Before we get to that…” Dean lifted up the bags. “I… I got you somethin’.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side in that adorable way and took the bag from him. “You got me something? What for?”

Dean shrugged. “Because I can. Just… open it.”

Cas gave him a look, but smiled and opened the bag. He pulled out the ties, a confused but happy look on his face.

“I figured you could use some variety.” Dean said softly, the blush creeping up his neck. He was looking anywhere but at Cas.

Castiel stepped over to him, a tie in each hand. “Would you help me put one on?” He asked.

Dean had taught him how to tie a tie the human way, but either Cas forgot or was using this as a way to get closer to him. Either way, Dean didn’t care.

He lifted the plaid tie from Cas’ fingers and unfolded it while Cas loosened the blue and white striped tie he was currently wearing. He slipped it off his neck and Dean swallowed. He then reached over and flipped Cas’ collar up, putting his arms around Cas’ neck and wrapping the tie around. He looked away from Cas’ gaze in order to see what he was doing. He usually tied ties on himself, not on anyone else, but he was able to tie the knot and then tighten it around his neck. He then lowered Cas’ collar back down over the tie, sliding his hands to Cas’ shoulders.

“There.” He said softly, his hands still in their same position.

Castiel leaned forward and gave Dean a soft kiss. “Thank you, Dean.” He said.

“Don’t mention it.” Dean replied.

**  
** They ended up utilizing the other tie for something else entirely and Dean had to admit, the shiny blue looked great against Cas’ skin.

 


End file.
